


La fin d'un mythe

by Phalene_blanche



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Blood and Violence, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Gen, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 19:23:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phalene_blanche/pseuds/Phalene_blanche
Summary: La fin d'une longue confrontation. La fin d'un mythe.





	La fin d'un mythe

**Author's Note:**

> Petite fic sans prétention sur l'univers de Miraculous, enfin bon, forgez-vous votre propre avis.  
> La fic est légèrement violente mais pas assez pour se placer dans la catégorie "adulte" je pense (si vous souhaitez exprimer un avis contraire, faites-le aucuns soucis).  
> Je n'ai pas grand-chose à rajouter ni même à dire... donc sur ce, bonne lecture !

« Ce n’est pas ce que j’avais espéré... »

Une petite flaque sombre avait fini par se former sous ses pieds, entachant un peu plus l’iconique combinaison.  
Le flot pourpre qui s’écoulait sans interruption de son épaule gauche n’aidait guère, faut-il dire... L’un des côtés les plus ennuyeux de la chose étant qu’elle n’arrivait tout simplement pas à ralentir le douloureux écoulement. La pression de sa paume ne suffisant visiblement pas.

La légendaire superhéroïne grimaça. Était-ce donc comme cela que tout s’arrêtait ?...

« Tu ne parviens plus à suivre la cadence on dirait. »

Cette affirmation était étrangement dénuée de quelconques émotions négatives. L’interlocuteur semblait juste le constater, poser sur la table un fait objectivement reconnu sans aucune intention mauvaise derrière. Non, c’était juste ça, une affirmation.  
Elle n’aurait justement pu lui donner tort. Chacun de ses coups ayant fait mouche.

« Tu parais bien sûr de toi. » lança-t-elle d’un ton qui se voulait confiant. Elle ne devait pas lui montrer qu’il était dans le vrai.

L’akumatisé soupira. Il semblait las.

« Ladybug... depuis combien de temps cela dure-t-il ?… »

Elle n’en savait rien. Elle avait perdu la notion du temps à force. Et surtout, elle ne voulait pas se souvenir.

« Tu ne réponds pas ? Très bien, je vais le faire à ta place. Cela fait maintenant 1 an Coccinelle. 1 an que la plus grande menace de Paris est tombée. 1 an que j’ai pris la vie de ton bien-aimé et partenaire. 1 an que ta plus chère amie est partie sans jamais revenir. 1 an que tes parents gisent sous la terre dans de froids linceuls. 1 an que tu t’acharnes... »

« Tais-toi ! »

Elle l’avait coupé net. Elle ne voulait plus entendre un seul son sortir d’entre ses lèvres. Plus la moindre perfidie. Elle allait le faire taire !

Puisant dans ses dernières forces, elle s’élança rageusement dans sa direction.  
Son yoyo siffla à plusieurs reprises tandis qu’elle amorçait une manœuvre de déstabilisation. Elle se mit soudainement à zigzaguer dans tous les sens, voulant l’empêcher de la cibler correctement tout en le forçant à se défendre, du moins en apparence.  
Stratégie inutile. L’akumatisé restait immobile, se contentant de la fixer d’un œil fatigué, il paraissait considérer tout ce cirque comme profondément futile. Il n’avait d’ailleurs même pas réagi aux tentatives de feinte de la jeune femme.  
L’héroïne l’avait d’ailleurs bien compris, elle cessa immédiatement de fendre l’air de son arme. Elle était consciente que les attaques directes ne fonctionnaient pas dans son cas, mais les feintes ? C’était un comble...  
Ne se décourageant pas, elle stoppa sa course pour invoquer son attaque signature.

« Lucky Charm ! »

« Vaine tentative... »

Elle n’eut pas le temps de voir quel objet était censé la sortir de cette terrible situation. Il l’avait déjà...  
Elle serra les poings, furieuse de la facilité avec laquelle il jouait avec elle.  
Dans un élan de fureur, elle tenta le tout pour le tout. Une attaque directe. Elle n’avait plus rien à perdre.  
Son yoyo et son pouvoir se révélaient inefficaces ? Très bien, elle l’aurait à mains nues.  
Mettant ce qui lui restait de ressources dans cette ultime attaque, elle s’élança vélocement sur l’akumatisé, avalant rapidement les derniers mètres qui les séparaient.  
Coup de poing frontal, elle allait l’abattre violemment dans la joue de cet homme qui l’avait tant fait souffrir.  
Malheureusement...

La coccinelle s’était étalée de tout son long sur le sol.  
Ses yeux s’humidifièrent, elle tenta de retenir ses larmes un court instant, avant de finalement céder.  
Elle pleurait.  
Oui, depuis la première fois depuis des mois, elle pleurait. Laissant couler de chaudes larmes le long de ses joues. Elle avait une nouvelle fois échoué...  
Curieusement, l’akumatisé resta silencieux. Laissant l’héroïne parisienne se vider de toutes les émotions qu’elle avait accumulées au cours de ses derniers mois.

Au bout de ce qui parut être une éternité, la jeune femme se retourna péniblement sur le dos. Baignant maintenant dans une mare de son propre sang, la légendaire figure n’était plus que l’ombre d’elle-même.  
Tournant son regard vers le super vilain, elle avait cessé de sangloter. Elle avait enfin relâché tout ce qu’elle avait sur le cœur. À présent, elle ne ressentait qu’un grand vide en elle. Elle ne le détestait même plus. Parce qu’elle n’avait plus la force, mais également parce qu’au-delà de cet abysse sans fond qui l’habitait, elle se sentait sereine, calme, prête.

L’homme s’agenouilla devant elle, la regardant droit dans les yeux.  
Plusieurs secondes s’écoulèrent avant qu’il ne prenne la parole.

« Le destin est parfois cruel pas vrai ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, le laissant poursuivre.

« D’abord il te fait enfin triompher de ton plus grand adversaire, malgré toute la détermination dont il avait fait preuve dans son désespoir. Le poussant même à envoyer des sbires meurtriers pour tenter de mettre fin à ce petit jeu dont vous étiez les malheureux pantins. Beaucoup sont tombés ce jour-là, dont lui. La victoire oui, mais à quel prix... »

« ... »

« Ensuite, il te fait découvrir l’identité du défunt et tout ce que cela implique. Puis l’ultime obstacle se dresse devant vous. Celui qui était forcé de remplir sa mission, peu importe ce qu’il arriverait... Il tue ton partenaire dans un combat qui fait s’écrouler la boulangerie sur ton amie et tes parents. Tu as alors tout perdu, du jour au lendemain. »

« ... »

« Oh, mais que Paris était en liesse en apprenant que l’horrible vilain avait été vaincu, des jours de joie, et une minute de silence pour Chat Noir. »

« ... »

L’akumatisé se releva alors. Il se tenait de nouveau droit, une expression attristée s’était peinte sur son visage.  
Détachant son regard de celle qu’il avait poursuivie une année durant, il se retourna, regardant le ciel désormais orangé. La nuit tombait, les étoiles brillaient... et l’une d’entre elles était sur le point de s’éteindre.  
Pendant un instant, l’héroïne parisienne éprouva presque de la sympathie pour cet être donc elle ne connaissait rien. Il n’était qu’une victime lui aussi après tout... au fond, ils étaient tous ses victimes sans doute.  
...  
La police allait bientôt arriver, c’était inévitable. Le début de leur combat n’était passé inaperçu pour personne.  
Brisant le léger silence qui s’était installé, il posa ce qui serait sûrement sa dernière question.

« Es-tu... prête ?… »

« Je suis prête. » répondit-elle.

Ils se toisèrent un instant. Non pas comme des ennemis, mais comme deux êtres contemplant l’ultime éclat de vie qui allait bientôt quitter l’un d’entre eux.

« Adieu Coccinelle. »

Tout devint alors noir.


End file.
